Escape the Endless Night
by PurpleLunaWolf
Summary: Two sisters get stuck in Hueco Mundo, where they meet two brothers. They try to help the sisters get back, but things get worse when each of the siblings of the two get separated. Rated M for language. ChadXOC, GrimmyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Luna: Hello, so this is the first chapter to my first story, and I hope you enjoy^^ Oh, and also, I will only be putting disclaimers on the first chapter, cause I'm sure that if I was the owner of something I wouldn't be here doing a fanfic about it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Bleach.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katarina waved good-bye to the retreating vehicle that held her parents and siblings. All but one that is. Because she was the oldest they trusted her with the house, and her fifteen year old sister, Jazmin, for the entire summer months and the few months into the upcoming school year. Katarina pushed some of her dark brown locks from her eyes, and headed back inside. Dusk was coming, making the hot days a bit cooler as the sun went down.<p>

"Jazz! Jazzy, ca'mon lets clean up the dinner dishes!" She called to her sister, who was no doubt upstairs sulking. Not that Katarina blamed her. Their father was hard on them all, but none more so than on his second oldest. And before the family left, it was just going to be Katarina staying.

But Jazmin was stubborn, like their father, and had fought on how it wasn't fair that because she forgot to take the garbage out the day before that she wasn't allowed to come. Although she had packed all day with their mother, and had recently learned that she wasn't going.

Jazmin thumped downstairs, but Katarina didn't say anything knowing just what she was upset about. Jazmin's dark brown eyes were in flames from her anger, and Katarina was re-thinking on her help with the dinner dishes from a family of six kids and two adults.

Jazmin put her dark, almost black, brown shoulder length hair into a ponytail to keep from going into her eyes as she helped. One would think that she and Jazmin were twins, but there were a few major drawbacks to that conclusion.

One, they were different in age. Katarina was three years older, being eighteen, though that didn't stop people from assuming she was younger. Second, their eye colors were totally different. Jazmin's was a rich dark brown, and Katarina's were always changing between blue, green, or gray with a bit of golden brown near her pupil at all times. The third was the height difference. While Katarina was closing in on 5'8, Jazmin was 5'5. And the last thing that was different were their taste of clothes.

But the two were really close, and although Jazmin didn't mind them being mistaken for twins, it was Katarina who disliked it the most. She had what every woman wanted. She looked younger than she really was without using any products. And she hated it.

The two worked in silence, as Katarina let Jazmin fum in her head, knowing that any minute she would talk about the unfairness of it all.

_'In three... two... one..'_ Katarina thought, as she scrubbed the last pot.

"I can't believe the unfairness of it all! I forgot! And he banned me from going! I mean, no offense Kat, but I really wanted to go! I wanted to see Uncle Roddy and cousin Emma!" As she spoke her fists were beginning to clench around a thin glass cup.

With practiced ease, Katarina reached and took the cup carefully out of her sister's hands. "I know you did Jazz, and your right. It is unfair." She agreed as she put the cup away, and rinsed the pot she had finished scrubbing.

"Why don't you buy a movie on Pay Per View, and we'll watch it after I get us some snacks." Katarina said, and gave her sister a hug.

"_Any_ movie I want?" Jazmin asked as she hugged her back.

"Any. But not the latest Bleach one!" Katarina told her.

Jazmin grinned. "Yay!" She jumped and did a little dance before she ran to the living room.

Katarina chuckled at her sister's antics, and went to the pantry. Just as she was getting the nacho's into the microwave to cook, their power went out. Katarina froze, her heart racing a mile a minute. She backed into the counter, and slid to the floor.

"Kat! Kat, you alright?" Jazmin called worriedly from the other room, knowing her older sister was deathly scared of the dark.

"COURSE NOT! I'M IN THE FRICKEN KITCHEN WITH THE DAMN POWER OUT!" She yelled having a mini panic attack.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and she shut her eyes cringing. "Kat, it's fine. It's probably a short fuse." Jazmin placed her hand on her older sisters shoulders. "Look, it's not even fully dark out. We'll head out to the back yard, you'll be near Little Lady, and I'll look for the fuse box outside. Alright?"

It took a few minutes but she had been able to lead Katarina outside, after that Katarina made her way to Little Lady, a rottie cross with a newfoundlander dog. Jazmin was only gone a few minutes when she came back.

"I flipped the switches, but nothing is coming back on." Jazmin said, and Katarina sighed as she patted Little Lady.

"Than that means we have to go to the one in the basement." She really didn't want to, but she knew that she couldn't let Jazmin head down to the basement by herself. "We'll bring Little Lady with us." Katarina unhooked the large dog off her leash.

"Kay. Let's go Little Lady!" Jazmin called as the the large dog had began padding towards the forest line that was by their house.

The large canine lifted her head, barked one booming bark and bounded over to the sisters. Katarina felt a little better to have Little Lady with them as they entered the darkened house. Their first stop was the living room where a candle was. Jazmin lit it, seeing as how she had had a hidden stash of collected lighters.

Katarina held it as they walked down the steps of the basement. Little Lady, who was going down the steps first had stopped suddenly, cause Jazmin to almost topple over, but Katarina was to late and all three tumbled down the steps.

"Ow, Little Lady you need a diet."

"Ack, get your toes out of my eyes Jazzy!"

"Ruff!"

"Hey, you have no say in this! Why did you stop?" Katarina had managed to sit up, pushing the large dog off her. "Woah!"

Jazmin had pushed her sister off her, effectively causing Katarina to topple onto Little Lady. "Now, that was an adventure... Lets not do that again."

"Agreed."

"Bark!"

"...How the hell did the candle make it through all that?" Katarina asked as she got up and walked to the unhindered candle.

"Dunno. Lets just find the fuse box, get the lights on and watch our movie." Jazmin said, already heading to where the fuse box was located.

"By the way, what Movie did you rent?" Katarina asked as they made their way through the darkness of the basement with just the candle as light.

"It's a surprise!" Jazmin said.

After a few minutes the two realized something. "Jazz... Our basement isn't this big, is it?" Katarina asked.

"Nuh uh." Was the answer.

"Should we be worried?"

"Maybe."

"Little Lady stop with always stopping in front of us." Katarina, who was in the front this time, scolded the dog. Thankfully they weren't going down steps.

Little Lady started to growl then, and that caused the girls to tense. Then they heard it. Voices. And they were heading towards them. "Little Lady, lead us out of here." Katarina ordered quietly.

The large dog huffed quietly, and started to lead this time. She didn't know why she had asked their dog, but it seemed the most logical at the moment. What seemed like years, was really minutes that they found themselves outside. In a desert of pure white sand. Katarina blew the small flame of the candle out, seeing as how the moon above them was bright enough to light their way.

"Kat, where are we?" Jazmin asked as the two kept following the large dog.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Why didn't we head back the way we came from when we were in that cave, or whatever that was?"

"...I think its cause even if we did, we would have found it blocked. And we somehow knew about that." Katarina explained.

Jazmin seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded that that was probably right. "So are we just gonna walk around aimlessly?"

"Nope."

"So, you have a clue to where we are going?"

"Nope."

"...We're following the damn dog aren't we?"

"Yes. And don't call her 'the damn dog', in case you forgot she lead us out of there and away from those voices which we have no clue if were friendly or not." Katarina scolded her younger sister.

"I guess." Jazmin grumbled, then yawned. "Can we stop? I'm tiiiirrrrrred." She moaned tiredly.

"Fine, I guess here will do. There's no shelter, and its just full of sand everywhere. You sleep, I'll keep watch since I'm not as tired." Katarina said.

Jazmin nodded, and lay on the sand which she thought was rather comfortable. Katarina sat, and Little Lady sat by her, tongue out as she panted. Katarina placed a hand on her dogs head as she tried to figure out where they were. They lived in fricken Northern Alberta, Canada! There was no way in hell that there was a desert that far north.

Because she was feeling restless, mostly about their situation, she didn't sleep. She didn't know how long she sat, contemplating about where they were. But it was long enough for Jazmin to sleep for a couple hours.

Jazmin awoke stretching and yawning. She blinked once when she realized that the scenery hadn't changed. Neither had the moon.

"...Kat I have a funny feeling." Jazmin said, catching her sisters attention.

"You've noticed too, huh?" Katarina said, petting Little Lady on the head.

"We're in Hueco Mundo."

Once the initial shock wore off that they seemed to be in the Bleach world, the two realized something. They were in a very dangerous spot as this was the very place Hollow's stalked and lived. How the hell were they to get out of Hueco Mundo?

"How the Hell do we get out of here?" Jazmin asked, as she kept a look out for any Hollows.

"I don't know, but we are going to have to be careful."

"No shit." Jazmin snapped.

Katarina scowled down at her. "Stop with the swearing."

"Why? We somehow ended up in Hueco fucking Mundo! Where Hollow's fucking live! Not to mention that bastard Aizen! We don't even fucking know if the Winter war has started! Or fucking ended! Cause We got behind on the damn episodes! And I will fucking swear if I want to fucking swear!" Jazmin ranted, her arms were crossed in front of her as she breathed harshly from her rant.

Katarina had an un-expressive face, her own arms crossed. "You done?"

"No! There's a Hollow coming this way." With that said both their eyes widened, and Katarina turned to where Jazmin was looking behind her.

There it was. But Katarina thought it looked nothing like one of the bestial Hollows, the insect ones, or even the very odd looking ones that looked badly drawn like in that one episode. Not only that but it was more than one.

"Shit! Run!" Katarina yelled realizing just _what_ kind of Hollow's it was. She started pushing at Jazmin, who complied and they began running with Little Lady right beside them.

"Kat, what type is it?" Jazmin asked, afraid of the answer. The reason she asked was because her sister was a bigger Bleach fan then she was.

"Arrancar. Two of them." Katarina told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: So, what did you think? Please tell me^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: So, the second chapter is up, finally! I hope you enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>~Katarina POV~<p>

We hadn't gone far before one appeared in front of us. When we tried to back track, the second was there to stop us as well. Jazmin and I were back to back, with the former facing the second one and me facing the second. Little Lady was at Jazmin's side, growling.

"Two humans? How unusual." The one that had stopped us first, spoke with a deep voice. He wore no shirt, leaving his muscular chest bare and showing that his hole was at his abdomen and partly below the white hakama's he was wearing. His mask covered his eyes like glasses that was glowing an eerie green. His hair was the same color of green as his eyes, and was cropped short and messy. His Zanpakutō was unsealed, showing it was a short, elegant sansetsukon with a short chain and was placed at his left hip.

The other, who hadn't spoken yet, was short like Jazmin. His hair was the color of dried blood, as was his eyes. He had two purple horizontal lines under his left eye like claw marks. He too was showing off his chiseled chest, but with a band crossing over his chest that was also holding his Zanpakutō on his back. His bottoms looked just the same as the first ones. His mask covered the bottom half of his face, and down his neck almost like a collar, which also circle his own Hollow hole at the base of his throat. Where the mouth-line looked like it was stitched shut, but it seemed he was able to move it. Both of the Arrancars sported pointed ears.

"Indeed brother. And an unusual animal." His voice floated behind his mask, his blood red eyes were now studying the growling Little Lady.

"Fear not canine, we have not come to harm your masters." The first who had spoken assured the large dog, who had lessened with her growling.

"What are your names?" The first asked.

I glared at the two. "Shouldn't the one asking, be the first to introduce one's self?" I questioned right back.

"That one has spunk." The second chuckled.

The first smiled. "Indeed. Alright my name is Acilino Alejandro, Arrancar Número Seventeen. My brother's name is Aciano Alejandro, Arrancar Número Sixteen." Acilino introduced with a slight bow.

"May we now know yours?" Aciano asked with a goofy grin. At least I think so, cause the stitched bone mouth looked goofy now.

"...I'm Katarina Rosia. And this is my little sister Jazmin Rosia. And our partner there is Little Lady." I said, introducing my sister and our dog.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Katarina, Miss Jazmin and Little Lady." Acilino greeted. "Now may we ask how you three ended up here? We promise not to hurt you. In fact, my brother and I have a feeling you two will be quiet entertaining. And as you can see, it's awfully boring here."

Jazmin and I slightly eased from the tense position's we had been in. Even Little Lady had. "If we do, could you be able to bring us back to the human world?" I asked.

The two brother Arrancar's looked to each from each side and shrugged. "Sure. This is no place for human girls anyways. You don't even have weapons to help defend yourself." Acilino said.

"That and we have nothing better to do. Would be fun to visit the human world for a few moments." Aciano added and walked to his brother's side and the two sat. Jazmin turned and sat beside me and Little Lady as well.

"This may sound strange, but where we live is across the world from Japan. My sister and I were about to settle down for the night, and I was getting us some snacks. Our lights had then gone off. We went outside to check on Little Lady." I started, leaving out the part where I had a mini panic attack from the lights going out. I hate the dark; one would never know what might be lurking in the shadows.

Jazmin nearly rolled her eyes, and decided to finish. "We couldn't find the outside Fuse box-"

"What's a fuse box?" Aciano asked with his hand raised. His brother looked annoyed with him for raising his hand.

"It's a power box. You flip some switches if the lights go out to get them back on. Anyways, we headed back inside and lit a candle."

"Cause our family doesn't believe in flashlights." I butted in.

Jazmin ignored, and continued. "We made it down the steps with... some difficulty. Don't ask." Jazmin said, causing Aciano's hand pause mid-way before he sheepishly placed it on his lap and he grinned.

"Then we walked towards the fuse box, but as we walked we noticed that we kept going. Our basement wasn't huge. Hell, we should have walked into a wall three steps away from the stairs. We had then realized that we were in some sort of cavern. Little Lady led us out as we had heard faint voices, and then we came out into the desert. We walked before we stopped to rest. Well, I rested. Katarina was feeling unsafe and hadn't done so. And then I woke up, and you know what happened after that." Jazmin finished.

"One question. How did you know that you were closer to Japan in the Human world, then where you originally started?" Acilino asked.

I saw Jazmin glare at me, but I answered without missing a beat. "That's the language we're talking. My sister and I have studied Japanese. We knew because you two spoke first, so I assumed that that would be a logical language to speak." I explained and shrugged.

Jazmin almost sighed in relief beside me. I was thankful that we loved watching anime with their Original voices, and had thus learned the language.

"I see. We shall help you get back." Acilino said as he stood, and Aciano stood as well.

"One question, is anything 'big' going on?" I asked as I dusted sand off the long blue skirt, and my dark red shirt with wide sleeves that I was wearing.

"Not that we know of." Acilino said.

"You know, you two are odder than most." I said as I made sure Little Lady wouldn't run over to them. She had taken a shine to Aciano.

"What do you mean?" Acilino asked as he got a Garganta ready to open in the Human World.

"Well, it's just that don't you eat humans and Hollow's for their spiritual powers?" Jazmin asked.

"Sometimes. Speaking of which, you both seem to have very strong spiritual power." Acilino said.

Before either of us could answer, a Garganta had appeared and three men stepped from it. The one that was in the middle, and the leader, was none other than _'that basterd Aizen'_ that my sister had put it so kindly earlier from her rant. The other two were Gin, and Tousan.

I felt my shoulder be grabbed and pulled from behind, and I looked to see that Aciano had me and Little Lady as well. Acilino had Jazmin close to him. Aizen studied us, while Gin's smirk had widened.

"Well, well! I never thought to see two humans here. Let alone two Arrancar seeming protective of them." He chuckled.

I looked at the three, my eyes stopping on Aizen. Since watching Bleach, I could almost tell what he was thinking from the calculating look in his eyes. And if what Acilino said was true, he was gauging our spiritual powers. And I didn't like the look that was now showing as he looked to Acilino and Aciano.

"Hello." He greeted with a smile, and I shivered from the creepy feeling I got. It made me want to cringe into Aciano; no matter how much smaller he was than me.

"Greetings Shinigami." Acilino said, his eyes, I think, never moving from them.

"How did these two get here?" Aizen asked. I then took note that he still wore his Shinigami clothes. _'Are we really that far back in the series?'_ I thought.

"I think you mean three." I looked over to see that Jazmin had spoken, and had stepped away from Acilino, arms crossed.

"Three?" Aizen mused, thinking she might be mental. If he wasn't, then I sure was.

"You left out Little Lady." Jazmin said in a matter of fact voice, and gesturing to our dog that was standing by me still.

"It seems I did." Aizen smirked, and Jazmin scowled.

"We brought them. And not against their will. They are our sisters." Acilino said. I glanced at him rather confused. I mean to become an Arrancar you need to eat a lot of Hollows, and it could take years.

"Sister's? I find that hard to believe. But then, they do seem to hold a great amount of power." Gin said, bending to get a better look as Jazmin and I.

"Personal space much." I muttered, my eyes narrowed. "I would like to leave now, brother." I said, glancing towards Acilino. He gave a slight nod.

"We don't mean to harm the humans; we won't be staying in the Human world for long." He said politely.

"Not so fast. What are your names?" Aizen asked.

"Is it not polite that the one asking, should say theirs first." I asked. I mean, honestly! Is it so hard to say your name, then ask? I mean sure we knew their names, but we couldn't exactly say that we do. Then we might not get away from these damn ex-shinigami. Though Gin was one of my favorites, and Tousan I held very little respect for. Though it was there.

I caught Aciano smirking, most likely remembering that that was what I had first said to them not that long ago.

"Best watch that mouth of ya's , Snippy." Gin told me, his frown gone.

"Now Gin, that's no way to introduce yourself to them." Aizen reprimanded his subordinate. His cold brown eyes then looked to me. "I am Aizen Sōsuke. These are my colleague's Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Now youselves?"

"I'm Katarina. This is Jazmin, Little Lady, Acilino and Aciano. Now may we go?" I said in a hurried rush.

Aizen smile turned slightly sadistic. And by slightly, I meant a lot. I instantly regretted that we had stayed for so long and turned to Acilino.

"Say something." I whispered to him.

"Like what?" He whispered back.

"Anything! I don't feel safe at the moment." I said a little panicky.

"And yet you feel safe with two Arrancars?" Aciano whispered, butting in.

"Duh!" I whispered to him with a slight glare.

"Well, Katarina I am afraid something is wrong." I stiffened and turned to Aizen.

"And that would be?" I asked, keeping my voice from shaking at the terror that crept through me.

"You and your sister are not related to these two." He stated more than asked.

"Why would you say that? You don't know everything about me, or else you would have known my name." I pointed out and crossed my arms to hide the shaking that got to me.

Aizen's look then became colder, if that was even possible. "What makes you think I didn't? Katarina...Rosia."

It was then a weird mist surrounded us, and I felt Aciano pull me closer to him. Acilino, Jazmin and Little Lady soon appeared. "Acilino, get Jazzy and Little Lady out of here!" I hurriedly whispered.

"And you?" He asked.

"Out of us two, who's SP is more powerful?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Exactly. Please. Get help if you must. And hurry, I know it was you that did this I saw you from the corner of my eyes."

He nodded grimly. "I don't want to leave without you!" Jazmin whispered.

"You must. I have Aciano to protect me." I smiled encouragingly.

She sighed and nodded. A small Garganta appeared and Acilino ushered Jazmin through. He looked to his brother, and both nodded. Then it was just us.

"Give me your hand." Aciano said. I did and he grabbed it. I then felt a stinging sensation on my palm, and it traveled to my face.

He then let go, and nodded as if to satisfide and now that the mist had cleared, and we were in view we each had a Zanpakutō to our throats.

"Where is the other girl and Arrancar?" Aizen demanded, ignoring the fact the Little Lady had gone as well.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Your lieing. Tell me now, and I might let you live." Aizen threatened.

I showed disinterest in this. "Go ahead, kill me. My sister will be well looked after, and you will never see her again. And it'll be the easy way out for me, so as not to see your repugnant face."

Aizen glowered at me, then his eyes narrowed. "Knock her out." Was the last thing I heard before blackness over took me.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna: Here's the Third Chapter^^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This Luna does not own Bleach, just the OC's and side plot.**

* * *

><p>~Jazmin POV~<p>

I really didn't want to leave Katarina, especially since I noticed that she had been trying to keep herself from shaking when she had been talking the Aizen. That bastard. She didn't even give me much of choice, cause I knew she would have asked Acilino to take me kicking and screaming. I knew she wanted to protect me, but I wasn't going to try not to help her. She was my sister dammit, and if Acilino even tries to stop me when it comes to the time when Ichigo and his friends are going to Hueco Mundo, than he has another thing coming.

When we arrived in the Human World it was in a park. I had fallen to my knees once my feet touched the ground. Acilino stood quietly behind me, giving me space to let the realization that Katarina had stayed behind to keep Aizen's attention from me. Little Lady was beside me, and whined quietly a few moments after I was staring blankly at the ground.

"We must find a place to stay Jazmin." Acilino said after a few minutes.

I nodded mutely in agreement and got to my feet a bit shaky. "Then let's go." I said in a dejected tone, and began walking in the direction where I heard vehicles and people walking, chattering or both. We hadn't walked far before Acilino stopped ahead of me.

"I might now of a place for us to stay, but it's across town." He said, turning to look at me.

"What kinda place is it?" I asked.

"It's a place rumored that those that don't want to be noticed can stay without the chance of being caught. Not only did I most likely alert the local Shinigami here, but your Spiritual Pressure is rather high, if not less than your sisters. But high still the same." He explained.

"Should I be worried that I'll be the only human there?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Like I said, its a place to hide out if you don't want to get found out. Even humans will be there trying to hide their Spiritual Pressure or hiding from the law. One can only find it, if one knows what they are looking for. Do you still want to go?" He finished explaining.

I thought for a moment, than nodded. "Alright. Ca'mon Little Lady." I said to the rottie cross.

She barked and went over to Acilino. "You said that the local Shinigami most likely knows your here right? Couldn't you do that 'fast step' thing you and your brother did by carrying Little Lady? I can walk there if you point me in the direction and you can come back for me." I said looking up to him.

He thought for a moment, then he pulled a dagger from thin air. I'm not kidding, his hand was empty and poof! A dagger formed in his hand. He handed it to me.

"For protection till I find you." He told me.

I turned it around, inspecting it. It felt light, and didn't look like it could do much damage. But I knew that the blade was sharp and deadly. "Alright. And I don't attract trouble." I told him.

He handed me sheath for the dagger so that it wouldn't cut me. I sheathed it, and placed it in the back pocket of my jeans. With words for caution to me to go west of the town, he picked Little Lady up like she wasn't a huge dog, but like a puppy and flash stepped away.

* * *

><p>I decided to do a little sight seeing on my way. I remember my sister talking about how cool it would be to visit Karakura Town. And here I was in it. I didn't mind, and I remembered to try to remember all that I saw so that I could tell Katarina what this town was truly like.<p>

I kept from the ally ways, knowing that was where most gangs in any anime show hung out. But apparently if they saw a small defenseless girl walk by than they would make their presences known.

"Well now, what's a cutie like you doing in these here parts?" I turned to the voice, and saw three guys. The one to the far right had a face only a mother could love. Uh, make that only a _blind_ mother could love. He looked like he had a few good wackes from the Ugly Stick one to many times then the required number. He was bulky, his eyes a beady black. His hair was only on the sides and top of his head.

The one on the far left looked like your typical thug. Piercings, tattoo's, shaved head. He was muscled, causing me to think he was all muscle and no brains.

The one in the middle was the one that had spoken. And most likely the leader of this trio. His hair was black, and shaggy with blond tips. His eyes were black, and he had a lanky build. But one would be able to notice the muscles.

"First, this place is crawling with business people. Sooo, it shouldn't come to a surprise if a girl comes by." I said, my hands were in my pockets. "Second, the only reason I can come up with that you would say that is cause all you see are transvestites all day trying to get you to buy their services. And since they defiantly aren't cute, I'm the only good looking girl you've seen in a long while. Or that your mother's haven't taught you your manners yet."

I watched at the trio scowled. "You shouldn't run your mouth like that, girly." Leader said. "It could get you into some major trouble."

I shrugged. "That's what my sister always tells me. She's usually the one that keeps my mouth in line. Now, if we are done, good bye." I turned away from them and began walking.

"Not so fast Babe." Mister Too Ugly said as he, and N.T, Normal Thug, stepped in front of me.

I glared. "Don't call me 'Babe'. I ain't some pig for you to pick on. Now move aside please. I have a place to get to." I glared at M.T.U. I went to walk past them, but their hands clamped onto my shoulders and pulled me back so that they surrounded me.

"I'm sure your not going to any place important. Why not have fun with us?" Leader asked grabbing my arm.

My eyes narrowed. Without thinking, and just relying on instinct I got my dagger from my back pocket and had sliced at Leader's hand. He yelled more from surprise than pain, and pulled his hand back.

"You bitch! Get her, Baki, Tsubasa." Leader ordered.

I felt hands grab me, and I began fighting them. I don't know when but we had ended up in an ally way, meaning no one would probably notice a girl in trouble. One of the two gripped my wist painfully, causing me to let my dagger go.

Leader had picked it up, examining with a grin. "I'm not one to have a scarred girl with us, but for us to teach you a lesson I'll make an exception." He came towards me, and placed the dagger's blade onto my cheek.

My struggles renewed, and suddenly the weight from the blade vanished. I heard and saw Leader yell as he thrown back. I could make out two figures.

"Ya know, Chad and I had just been talking how nice it would be to have a workout on jerks that pick on little girls." A voice said.

I saw who they were as they stepped into the light and I tried to keep the surprised look from my face. _'I thought they weren't supposed to be back for a couple more days?'_ I thought, remembering the episode that showed that they had stayed in Soul Society to heal up. I then realized that M.T.U and N.T were startled that their leader had just been thrown like a rag doll.

I kicked backwards, getting M.T.U where the sun don't shine, and elbowed N.T in the gut. I then ran over to Ichigo and Chad's side. I went to the leader and grabbed my dagger back from him, and stuck my tongue out at him and scooted back to Ichigo and Chad.

Leader grunted as he sat up glaring at the three of us. "Stay out of this you two! This only concerns that girl there, not you." He snapped at them as he got to his feet.

"I have a name dammit!" I said, stomping my foot like I was ten and had my arms crossed.

I was ignored, but I didn't mind. "It concerned us the moment you were going to harm her." Ichigo scowled.

Leader scowled. "Baki, Tsubasa! Get em!" He ordered his two goons.

* * *

><p>"I want to thank you both again for helping me back there. I thought for sure I would have gotten a souvenir with that encounter." I thanked the two once again.<p>

Ichigo shrugged. "It was nothing. We couldn't exactly pretend we hadn't seen anything going on." We had left the trio in a pile heap in the ally way, after I called an ambulance for them. I wouldn't feel comfortable if they died from their wounds. After all, they learned their lesson after Ichigo and Chad got through their thick skulls not to pick or attack girls.

"Oh, my name's Jazmin by the way." I said remembering I hadn't told them my name yet.

"I'm Ichigo, and this is Chad." Ichigo introduced himself.

"Hm." Chad grunted his greeting.

"It was nice meet you two... But I'm pretty sure my brother must be worried about me. I'll see you around." I told them and began walking away.

"Wait, why not let us walk you home? This way you won't get other creeps attacking you." Ichigo said.

I turned with a smile. "I'm alright. We are supposed to meet up on the, uh... next block over! Thank-you both again!" I waved as I turned and ran. I didn't stop till I got to the next street and out of their sight. I looked up when I realized I could actually feel Acilino's Spiritual Power. He showed up a second later. Before I could greet him I had grabbed me around my waist, and flash stepped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: So, how was it? Don't worry more of the characters will be in the next chapter some more! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna: Wow, yeah I know it's been a few months. Long story short, I'm back after climbing a mountian of crazy crap that's happened. Onto the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, just my OC's.**

* * *

><p>~Katarina's POV~<p>

It's been two weeks, since I've been in Aizen's clutches. It wasn't so bad, I had more freedom then Ordihime ever did. But only if Aciano was aroud, and he was always around. For the first few days I was upset with him. Because when I had first woken up, I was looking around the room I had been put in. And I gotta say, it's a nice room. But my eyes had spotted the mirror, and my reflection. Because under my eyes, were two purple up-side down triangle markings.

I had sreeched, causing Aciano to pretty much break the door down. He then had to explain to me, that what he had done to me was to protect me. In a way, I am now a member of his Fracción. And I say that loosly, since I am his only one. And not by choice. He just didn't exactly say how that kept me safe. And he had seemed 'tense' while exlpaining it to me. I'm pretty sure he wasn't saying the whole truth.

And don't get me started on what I'm being forced to wear. I had on a white weird turtle neck, sleevless, looking tank top on. A black ribbon tied just below it, and fastened behind me. My stomach in full view to everyone. And I had on a white flowing skirt, like the one's maidens wear in Spain. Oh, and had I mentioned that my dark brown hair has been turning lighter?

But today, I was on my own. Meaning I was stuck in my room. I was reading a book that Stark was gracious to loan. I liked him. He was a laid back kind of guy, and was easy to be around. Although Lilynette was annoying.

I had gotten to the part where the main character's were going to a Displinary Hearing, about how the main female character had pretty much ruined the schools WInter Formal, but it had really been her evil cousin, when there was a knock on my door. I marked my place, and went to my door, answering it.

There stood Gin, in all his creepy smile like glory.

"Oh, swell. What do you want Gin?" I asked, not allowing him to look any further into my room.

"My, my, aren't we a little bowl of Sunshine?" He said, his smile never leaving his face. I just stared. "Aizen-sama want's you." He said.

"I can't see him. Aciano is away, and the only way for me to leave this room, is with him." I said in a matter of fact voice.

He grinned wider. I don't like his grin. I especially don't like how big it just went, that it became bigger than the Cheshire Cat's.

* * *

><p>I was glaring up at Aizen. Gin had simply grabbed my wrist, and practically pulled me from my room. I had fought him, but not much I could do. So I would switch my glare to between him and Aizen.<p>

"What was so important, that you sent your lacky to come get me, when you could have easily waited another hour or so for Aciano to return from where ever you sent him.

"I have been wondering, how you and your sister could have ended up here, in Hueco Mundo. There are many things I know, but this I don't. So, I've been searching." He said in his sickly smooth voice. "I knew of your names the moment I met you both, but not of your Origins. Which I find strange. Turns out, it was You who had failed at your job to protect my human self."

My eyebrows went up. "What the hell you talking about? I've only been alive for-"

"Over a two hundred years." He interupted me. "Of coarse you wouldn't remember, not yet anyways. Why do you think your hair is turning lighter, and red? Why do you think you can stand in this room, and not be soffocating from all our Spiritual Pressures combind? So I wondered something else, and found out that each time a Guardian Angel fails to protect the one they are assigned too, they are reborn every hundred or so years."

I stared at him, not believing a word he had just said. "If that's true, I think I LET you die. I think I saw what you were becoming, and had decided I'd rather be reborn than watch over you. But again, I don't believe a word you say. I'm not some reborn Angel. Especially not yours." I scowled.

"Your scared of the Dark." He said.

"So? Everyother person is too." I said, arm's folded.

"Animals seem protective of you. Even Grimmjow and Harribel here does, though they won't admit it." As he said this, every one's eyes, or heads in some cases, turned to look at either of the two. Grimmjow growled a warning to them to back off, as Harribel ignored their looks.

"That, I don't believe." I scoffed. Grimmjow had never spoken a word to me other then 'bitch' and Harribel and her followers could barely stand to be in my pressence. I pointed that out, and Aizen smirked.

"Grimmjow speaks to everyone, he doesn't know when to be quiet. But doesn't do so in front of you, other than to glare at the others here while your in the same room as everyone. Harribel believe's in equel female rights, but she thinks your powerful enough without her help, other then to be an extra pair of eyes." He explained off handedly glancing at the female Espada, who was again ignoring his looks.

"Are we done? I was rea-"

"No, we are not. Just one more thing." Aizen appeared directly infront of me and I instictivly stiffened. His cold brown eyes bore into my ever changing hazel eyes.

Then I found my head had snapped to the side and a second later I heard the sound of flesh smaking flesh. "Interesting." Was what he said, as I heard distict growls. The sharp sense of pain erupted from my cheek before vanishing just as fast. I held a hand to my cheek, and glared at Aizen through tear filled eyes.

"KAT!" I turned at the voice to see a shocked Aciano had appeared. He was by my side in an instant, holding my taller frame against his. "Shh, shh don't cry." He murmured as I realized that I was sobbing. He picked me up, and fled the room with me. We were in my room an instant later, and I held onto him tightly.

I didn't understand why I was crying, could be from shock. I didn't know. What I had known, was that I didn't want Aciano to leave my side for a minute. He didn't try to stop me from crying, just let me run it's coarse. I guess he figured I needed this, after for how long I had been holding it in.

"I have this for you." He said quietly as I hiccuped, and handed me a letter. I hesitantly took it, and looked at the handwritting. It was in English. I sat up, eyes wide.

I quickly opened it, hands shaking.

_Hey Kat!_

_It's Jazzy, but I think you knew that soon as you saw this was written in english. Aciano and Acilino has found a way for us to comunicate! But it's a secret, kay? How are you? You never guess what Acilino suggested! Well, what he did. He enrolled me in school! By the way, I'm in Karakura Town! It's really cool. My first day, shortly after we were split, I ran into Strawberry! Coarse he had the tall guy, and helped me outta jam. Don't worry, I'm fine and they have no clue what Acilino is, only that he's my brother. He has a gegai, and it helps him get around. So, yeah. I'm in school now, and I'm in Strawberry's class. And I gotta say, it looks to be fun! Oh, gotta go. Acilino and I are going to get a tour of the school. Love you, and hope to see you soon!_

_Jazzy._

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Please R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
